Romance Stirs and Pain Reoccurs
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Years after Draco's 6th year a new generation of Malfoy's goes to Hogwarts. Now of age and without parents Draco is left to raise his younger sister. How do Draco and Andrea continue without parents guidence with Draco on the run and an alcoholic.
1. Introduction

A/N: I have this posted on another web site, its not even finished there. I just wanted to post it here. Here is the introduction and the summary. Rating is a bit wavy, it might be knocked up if people think it should be. Tell me what you think!

Constructive critisism welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, many of the last names used, then again some characters are the work of my own mind... mixed with JKR's work so I still give her the credit!

Summary:

It is 2009, the Malfoy family has been threw alot. Now of age and without parents Draco is left to raise his younger sister, Andrea. She has just turned eleven years of age and she is going to Hogwarts. How do Draco and Andrea continue without parents to guide them, Draco on the run, and him an alcoholic. Romance stirs and pain reoccurs.

* * *

Introduction:

It is September first, in the year 2009. A blonde girl stands on the porch to her mansion home,beside her a large black trunk and a caged grey eagle owl. A gust of wind blew through her hair. The rising sun shined in her blue eyes. She was about eleven years old. The girl smiled as a man, aged twenty-eight, walked out of the house, he was tall, plae and lean.This man was Draco Malfoy. They stood outside of Malfoy Manor.

"Andrea, are you ready?" Draco asked, looking at the blonde girl. Andrea nodded.

"Are you taking me to school?" she asked. Draco looked down

"You know I can't. But I will drop you off at the station.

"I'd like that." Andrea said with a smile.

Draco wrapped his arm around Andrea and apperated to the train station.

"Love you." Draco said lovingly. Andrea nodded and headed towards the entrance to platform nine and three quarters.

"An, wait" Draco called following her. Andrea stopped

" I love you too Drake, you know that" Andrea turned to leave again. Draco put his hand on her shoulder.

"Not that, I do know." Andrea grinned.

Draco took a ring off. It had a cursive "M" engraved on it. Andrea had always admired this ring.

"Dad gave me this the day I started here.His father gave it to him, andhis father gave it to him and so on. It's been in the family for generations.And now I want you to have it." Draco said smiling, placing the ring on her right ring fingure. Andrea beamed and hugged Draco.

"I love it!" She told him. Draco smiled and reached in his pocket again.

"Mum gave me this." He said, pinning a cursive "B" pin to her cloak."It's been around just as long as the Black's were." Draco told her. Andrea hugged him again.

"I'll miss you" She said a tear beg beginning to fall down her face. Draco wiped it away.

"I'll see you around Christmas" He said. Andrea nodded. She turned to go through the platform.  
stopping just before she went through and waved goodbye to Draco. She ran through to the other side.

Draco wiped his own tear away and turned to leave, seeing an Aurour with his eye's on him. He paid no head, walking on and apperating in midstep.

* * *

Review if you'd like to hear more. Even if you don't want to hear more tell me what you didn't like about it. 


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1

:Andrea arived at her new school. She went with the other first years and now stood in a long line in the Great Hall awaiting her name to be called. They were only on the C's. Andrea sighed she had a long wait. As she stood there, Andrea thought about Draco. She missed him, Draco was alway's there for her.

:After her mother and father died Draco was all Andrea had left. She didn't know much of what happened to her parents to cause their deaths. Draco didn't like to talk about it. Andrea wished she was still at home with Draco.  
:She smiled to herself, remembering a few times Draco dumped his girlfriends because they didn't like her. Her brother loved her dearly, as did she love him. Andrea smiled to herself again and looked down at her ring and pin.

:"Malfoy, Andrea?" A womans voice called breaking her trance. Andrea looked around. "Malfoy, Andrea" The woman's voice called again. Andrea took a deep breath and walked to the womn holding the Sorting Hat. The woman was tall and slender,with chestnut brown hair, and brown eyes. The woman placed the hat on Andrea's head. No sooner had the old hat rested on her head,it cried; "SLYTHERIN"

:The Slytherin table cheered. Andrea smiled and took a seat by a dark haired boy with blue eyes. As she sat he looked at her.

:"My names Dominic, Dominic Parkinson" the boy said confidently said. Andrea looked at him.

:"Andrea Malfoy, are you, by any chance, related to Pansy Parkinson?" she asked him. Dominic nodded.

:"She's my older sister, why do you ask?" He asked.

:"My brother Draco dated her. She's really nice. I was upset they broke up." Andrea said. "What year are you in?" Andrea asked. Dominic laughed.

:"5th why so much interest in me?" he asked. Andrea shrugged. Dominic grinned at her. His blue eyes sparkling. Andrea couldn't help but smile back. She thought he was cuter than possible.

:"Where are your friends?" Dominic asked. Andrea looked down. "Don't tell me a pretty girl like you doesn't have friends here! I'll have to take care of that." Dominic said. Andrea smiled.

:"You are here by an official member of my group" He told her. Andrea beamed with delight.

: Draco :

: Draco sat in his usual chair. Doing the usual, getting drunk. A small house elf walked in.

:"WHAT!" Draco hissed. The house elf jumped.

:"M-Miss Pansy Parkinson to see Master" the house elf said and ran as fast as it could out of there. Pansy walked in.

:"Hey Drake" She said sitting on the couch. Draco nodded. "I came to check up on you" Pansy told him.

:"I don't need a babysitter." Draco hissed drinking more fire whiskey.

:"I know - For god sake Draco put the Damn bottle down!" Pansy cried covering her mouth.

: Draco smiled. He finished off his bottle and put it down.

:"Pansy that's not very lady like." Draco said shaking his head. Pansy put her hand down shooting him a dark glare.

:"As it isn't gentlemen like to be a drunk" she said sternly, disgust written all over her face.

: Draco rolled his eye's.

:"Pansy if your going to bust my balls you know where the door is." Draco said opening another bottle. Pansy grunted and grabbed the bottle and threw it hard at the wall, it smashed and glass flew all over the room. Draco glared.

:"What would your parents say!" Pansy said gesturing toward their portrait. Draco stood up and got in her face.

:"Don't you bring my parents into this again! This is between me and you!" Draco yelled.

:"We were going to get married. You said when you got back on your feet. No you don't get on your feet. You become a drunk and fall again. Why can't you go back-" Pansy cried on his shoulder.

: Draco set her up, " I don't want to change. I like the way I am. If you don't like it leave." Draco yelled. Pansy stormed off. Draco grabbed another bottle and sat down angrily.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews Tifa L. Strife and Nocturnal007

* * *

:Chapter Two

:The next day, Andrea sat in the common room with Dominic.

: An older Slytherin girl walked in. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

:"Oh, Andrea, this is my friend Lily Greengrass. Lily, this is Andrea Malfoy." Dominic introduced.

:"Pleasure." Lily said.

: "Do you know a Daphine Greengrass?" Andrea asked curiously.

: "My cousin." Lily replied shortly. Looking at Dominic and Andrea closely.

: "My brother went to school with her." Andrea said.

: "So your the little sister Draco bragged on end about?" Lily asked with a slight laugh. "He told my cousin actually, but she ended up telling me. Daphine is teaching her now- but anyway, Draco would was annoyed with your parents when he found out your mum was pregnant. I guess when he saw you for the first time he fell in love with the idea of having a baby sister. He never stopped talking about you." Daphine told her.

: Andrea smiled. She knew her brother talked about her alot. She knew he cared about her alot. He had a picture of Andrea in his wallet at all times. His wallet was always in pocket, anywhere he went. He always would say he had a little bit of her with him everywhere he went that way.

:"You look alot like him." Lily said.

:People always say I look more like my mother than Draco but I only ever did see my mother in pictures. I don't really remember her..." Andrea said. She stopped herself feeling tears in her eyes. She wipped her eyes to stop the tears in there tracks.

: "I'm sorry." Lily said.

: "You didn't know." Andrea said. She wipped her eyes more. The three fell silient for what seemed like forever. "Someone talk." Andrea begged.

: "Well, I'm having a party tonight. You ladies coming? Its going to be right here in the common room." Dominic said.

: Andrea nodded.

: "Your parties were always the best." she said. She kissed him on the check. "I'm going to find Daphine, I have to have a word with her." Lily said. She walked out of the common room.

: "Girlfriend?" Andrea asked.

: Dominic shook his head. "Good friend." He replied.

: "With benifits?" Andrea asked.

: Dominic smirked a little bit. "Sometimes." He replied.

: Andrea rolled her eyes.

: "Well, she likes this hot stud." Dominic said.

: Andrea looked around the common room. "Who?" She asked.

: Dominic glared. "Me." He said.

: Andrea smiled.

: "How do you like Hogwarts so far?" Dominic asked.

: "Why are you changing the subject?" Andrea asked.

: "Fine, don't answer me then." Dominic said.

: Andrea laughed lightly. "It's better than I expected." She told him.

: Dominic smiled. "Thats what I thought when I got here."

: "Well, it is." Andrea said.

: The sun sinking in the sky came bright threw the window. The light reflected off Andrea's pin and her ring.

: They caught Dominic's eye.

: Dominic reached to her cursive 'B' pin. "What's that stand for?" he asked.

: Andrea looked to her pin. "Oh, my mother. Her maiden name is Black." Andrea began.

: Dominic nodded. "So did she give it to you?" He asked.

: "No, I was just a baby when she passed." Andrea paused a minute. "She had given it to Draco, when he started school." Andrea told him.

: "How did you come across it then?" Dominic asked.

: "He gave it to be before I got on the train." Andrea replied.

: "That was kind of him." Dominic said. Andrea nodded and smiled at her ring. Dominic nodded toward the ring. "The M from your dad?" he asked.

: Andrea nodded.

: "So he gave that to Draco too?" Dominic asked.

: Andrea nodded again.

: "When is your party?" Andrea asked breaking the silience.

: "Whenever my D.J. gets here." Dominic replied.

: Andrea smiled. This party sounded great and it was a great chance for her to make some friends.

: Draco:

: Draco sat in his chair staring at a picture of Andrea. Although she had just left that morning he had missed her. Draco was left to no one now. Draco took out a fading picture of Pansy. He had it with him all the time. "I do love you." Draco said with a sigh. He looked up at the portrait of his parents. It always hung above the fireplace. Pictures brought back the good memories of his past. He sighed at all the pictures, the people he loved all in the room with him but just in an old photograph. Draco downed what was left of his bottle. He drank to forget.

: Pansy walked in.

: "What?" Draco hissed.

: "Nice to see you too." Pansy replied. She took the bottle out of his hand.

: Draco glared at her. "Your goal in life is to torture me isn't it?" He asked.

: "You're here alone now, you can drink all the time now. Someone needs to save you." Pansy replied.

: "I don't need any saving." Draco hissed. He slid her picture away before she questioned it.

: "So how have you been?" Pansy asked.

: "You mean before or after you stormed off?" Draco asked. "I was glad you left, I finally got to drink in peace."

: Pansy glared at him. "Why can't you go back to the way you were?" she asked. Her voice sunk low. "How we were…" She continued. Tears threatening to spill from her brown eyes. When Draco didn't reply at first Pansy continued; "We had it so great, Drake. Why did you have to start drinking?" Pansy asked. The tears broke free from there fragile barrier and now flowed over her checks.

: "None of your damn business." Draco hissed.

: "Draco, please talk to me." Pansy begged.

: "Damn it, I don't need to talk." Draco said. He stood up and lead Pansy to the door. He opened it and pushed her outside. "I don't need help. Just go." He told her. He shut the door, and fell to the ground behind it. His face fell into his hands as he held back warm tears.

: Pansy had always been there for Draco. He couldn't even tell her why he became a drunk. He loved Pansy, he wished he could go back in time and save his father. Lucius would have been able to take better care of Narcissa than Draco did. Lucius could have saved Narcissa.

: Andrea was always Draco's second chance. She being a spitting image of Narcissa. He raised Andrea since she was a young child. He lost his mother. He thought for a moment. He was letting Pansy get away. He was going to change for Pansy.

: Draco grabbed his cloak and appperated outside Parkinson Manor. He walked up to the door and reached to the knocker.

: A jolt of pain shot threw his left arm and he glanced to see the dark mark glowing a dark black. Draco tried to ignore the pain and knock anyway. He held his hand on the knocker and fighting the call made his left arm turn numb.

: Draco apperated to Voldemorts hide out.

: "What did I say about that!" a voice yelled.

: Draco rolled his eyes. He turned to see his old school pal Daphine Greengrass standing there. Black hair and crystal eyes narrowed at him.

: "Whatever." Draco muttered.

: Lord Voldemort wakled into the room in his Tom Riddle 16 year old form.

: Draco and Daphine bowed.

: "Malfoy! Where are your robes!" Voldemort hissed.

: Draco realizing he wasn't in his Death Eater robes pulled the hoad of his cloak up.

: "Very funny Malfoy." Voldemort hissed darkly. "This isn'ta joke, Malfoy. I need your sister."

: "My sister?" Draco asked.

: "Amy or whatever." Voldemort said.

: "What service do you need her for?" Draco asked.

: "I need a child spy at Hogwarts." Voldemort informed him.

: "My lord?" Draco asked hoping he had heard his lord wrong.

: "I need a child spy at Hogwarts, and it will be Andrea." Voldemort told him.

: "With all due respect my lord, you already have Daphine in there." Draco said.

: "Greengrass can't hear some of the things I need to know." Voldemort said.

: "Dominic... Dominic Parkinson." Draco said. "Couldn't you use him?" Draco asked.

: "That would ruin the point." Daphine said.

: "What's is the point?" Draco asked.

: "Greengrass, you were told to fill him in." Voldemort hissed at her.

: "I'm sorry my lord." Daphine said with a bow.

: "Tell me what?" Draco asked.

: "Dominic wants to be a Death Eater, and our lord isn't sure how thick his loyalties are." Daphine said.

: "But my sister?" Draco asked.

: "It's not like I can find out." Daphine pointed out.

: "He calls you Aunt Daphine! Of course you can find out!" Draco yelled.

: "Silence!" Voldemort hissed.

: Daphine and Draco fell quiet.

: "There are more reasons I need your sister to spy for me." Voldemort said.

: "What are they my lord?" Draco asked.

: "She's young, she seems innocent. No one will suspect her. She can get information." Voldemort said.

: Draco sighed and nodded. There was no way he could get out of this with out a pain in his side for weeks.

: "What is that Malfoy?" Voldemort asked.

: "Yes my lord." Draco said. He bowed.

: "And Malfoy, I don't want to see you here without your robes again." Voldemort hissed.

: "Yes, my lord." Draco bowed again.

: "Just to make sure you oblige to everything we discussed." Voldemort said.

: Draco closed his eyes tight for a breif moment. He knew what was coming.

: "Crucio!" Voldemort hissed.

: Daphine looked at Draco saddly.

: A few moments passed and Draco began to grow weak and twitched less.

: "M-My lord?" Daphine asked. "If you kill him his sister will not oblidge." Daphine pointed out.

: Voldemort removed the curse. "On your feet." he ordered to Draco.

: Draco stood slowly. The pain he had just endured almost made him feel numb. To his disapointment he wasn't numb.

: "On your way." Voldemort ordered.

: "Yes my lord." Draco said. He began to walk away with a slight limp.

: "On your way too, Greengrass." Voldemort ordered.

: "Yes my lord." Daphine said. She walked up to Draco. "Here let me get you home." She told him.

: "I can apperate myself." Draco hissed.

: "They'll end up tracing you." Daphine told him. She linked arms with him and apperated to Malfoy Manor.

: Draco scowled at her.

: "Sleep well, Draco." Daphine said. She nodded her head and left.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andrea sat in the common room beside Dominic. Around her the party was wild.

People dancing on tables, screaming lyrics to the D.J.'s songs.

"Having fun?" Dominic asked Andrea.

Andrea nodded.

"Good" Dominic replied.

Lily ran up. "Dance with me Dominic!" She squealed.

Dominic laughed and grabbed her hand pulled her out on the dance floor.

Andrea looked around.

Andrea sat there and sighed.

"Hey new girl." A girl said sitting beside her.

"Sara, you have no room to talk were new too." another girl said walking up.

The girl named Sara shrugged. She had blonde hair that came to her shoulders, she was average height and weight. "I was making conversating." She insisted.

"Mhm..." the other girl said.

"Um... who are you two?" Andrea asked.

The other girl extended her hand. "Bridget O'Keefe, glad to meet you." She said. Bridget had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes with a tint of green.

Andrea shook her hand.

"McCowin, Sara McCowin." Sara said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you both." Andrea said. She looked at the dance floor where Dominic and Lily danced.

"And you are?" Bridget asked.

"Distracted." Sara muttered looking for where she was staring.

"Oh, sorry." Andrea broke her line of vision. "I'm Andrea Malfoy." She told them.

"Nice to meet you." Bridget and Sara said together.

Andrea nodded at them with a smile.

"So, who is he?" Sara asked catching a glance at where Andrea was looking.

"Dominic Parkinson." Andrea replied unconsiously.

Bridget looked out at him. "He's cute." She said with a smile.

"He's also dancing with someone." Sara pointed out.

"Lily Greengrass." Andrea said.

"Can you say stalker?" Sara asked a bit frightened.

"No, were friends." Andrea said.

Bridget stared at Dominic. "You are friends... with him?" She asked.

"Thats what I said isn't it?" Andrea asked. "What does this surprise you?"

"Well... yeah." Bridget and Sara both said.

"He's hot." Bridget said.

"He's taken." Sara pointed to Lily again.

"They're friends." Andrea said.

Bridget looked at her. "Really now?" She asked.

Andrea nodded.

Sara sighed, she and Bridget sat beside Andrea.

"What year is he?" Bridget asked looking at him.

"5th." Andrea replied.

"See Bridget, too old for you." Sara said.

Bridget pouted.

The song ended and Dominic and Lily came back and sat beside Andrea also.

"Hey An." Dominic greeted.

"Hey Dominic." Andrea smiled.

"Who are your friends?" He asked.

"Sara McCowin, and Bridget O'Keefe" Andrea introduced, pointing to the girls as they waved at him.

Dominic laughed. "I'm Dominic Parkinson." He said.

"We know." Sara said.

"Okay?" Dominic said troubled.

"Andrea told us who you are." Bridget said making it sound like they weren't stalking him.

"Well, any friend of Andrea's is a friend of mine." Dominic said. He shook there hands.

"I'm so never washing my hand." Bridget said quietly.

Andrea laughed quietly just barely hearing her.

By the end of the night, Andrea was whipped out. She lay on the couch in the emptying common room.

"Sleepy?" She heard someone asked.

Andrea was to tired to move, she really didn't want to.

"An, why don't you go to your dorm room?" The voice asked.

A set of arms picked her up in the craddling position. "An?" The voice whispered. She heard a sigh.

She felt herself be carried somewhere she peaked her eyes open smally to see. She saw those beautifuly eyes she could get lost in. 'Dominic.' Andrea thought. She closed her eyes again.

Dominic picked up a broomstick that was laying around. "Up." He said quietly looking to make sure he didn't wake her. He sat on the broom. Holding her in one arm and holding the broom with the other. He flew up the stairs slowly as to not wake her.

The girls in the dorm were sleeping. Dominic placed Andrea gently on her bed. "Sorry the party wore you out." He whispered.

Andrea lay down getting cofortable on the pillow.

Dominic looked at her worried he woke her up.

Andrea stopped moving she started falling asleep, and not just to tired to speak this time. Really asleep.

Andrea wasn't sure if it was the dream or for real, but she felt a pair of lips against her forehead and she heard Dominic whisper. "Sleep well." gently into her ear. She fell into a deep sleep dreaming happily.

Dominic made his way out of the room flying on the broom.

Draco

An owl had just arrived with a letter from Andrea.

Draco smiled at the letter. She reassured him she was safe.

Safe... Draco frowned. He remembered Voldemort wanted Andrea as a spy. He sighed. He didn't want Andrea to go threw what he had to. He had become a Death Eater at a young age. Even though Andrea would not walk around with a mark on her left arm she still would still be doing a Death Eaters work.

Draco drank himself to oblivion, worrying himself about what he had done. Worrying what Andrea would have to go threw.

Draco had gone threw it, but only for one school year. He couldn't even imagine working for the dark lord from his first year at Hogwarts.

Draco sighed and layed his head back.

Pansy walked in the doorway.

"Drunk as I had expected." she said with a sigh. "I came to talk to you about us but I can see you are not even sober enough to know your own name." She hissed.

"Not true." Draco said without looking down from the ceiling. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said.

Pansy glared at him.

A house elf stumbled in. "Master, appologies! Mistress Parkinson just barged in." The house elf said.

Pansy glared at the elf.

Draco shooed it away. It scurried out tripping over its feet.

"It is useless to try and talk to you, Draco! You are always drunk!" Pansy yelled.

Draco stood up. "I am not always drunk." he insisted.

"When aren't you?" Pansy demanded.

Draco sighed.

"Last time I remember may have been in our sixth year." Pansy cried.

"Pansy." Draco sighed.

Pansy held up a hand. "Don't bother- I can see trying to tell you what I came to tell you would be a waste." She said. "I just can't take seeing you like this-" Pansy was cut off by a pair of lips.

Draco kissed her gently.

Pansy didn't push him away at first. She pushed him away moments later, tears in her eyes. "Your drunk." She said.

"But in my right mind." Draco told her.

Pansy whiped her eyes and shook her head. "I have to go." She said. "I can't talk to you right now." She told him. She turned to leave.

Draco gently grabbed her arm. "Please don't go." He said.

Pansy pulled her arm away. "I can't take seeing you like this." She said. "You won't remember this in the morning anyway." She added looking at empty bottles of fire whiskey. She stormed off.

Draco sighed and sat down.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile . If I get like that again, swamp me with private messages or something till I do post!

Chapter four

The next day, Draco awoke to a loud bang. He jumped up holding his head close to him. He opened his eyes and saw glass laying around the room. He noticed a liquid on the ground.

Draco stood up.

Another loud crash came from behind him.

Draco spun around. He saw Pansy standing there holding a bottle of his fire whiskey. She smashed it.

Draco stood up. "What the hell are you doing!" He snapped.

"House cleaning." Pansy said smashing a bottle that was hidden behind a book.

Draco grabbed her arms. "Stop it." He hissed holding his head with another arm.

"Hangover? You think you'd be used to that!" Pansy said.

Draco looked at her. He saw the tears streaming down her face. "Pansy... sit down." He said quietly.

Pansy pulled back from him. "Whats it matter in a few hours you'll be drunk again." She hissed wiping her eyes.

"Pansy please just relax." Draco begged her.

"Sober up, and stay that way. Then we'll talk." She hissed.

"I'm sober now... and I plan to stay that way." He told her.

Pansy looked at him. "Sit with me." He said again.

Pansy sat slowly on the couch.

Draco sat beside her.

Draco sat beside Pansy and ran his hand threw his hair.

"Did you have something to say?" Pansy asked.

Draco nodded.

"Well..." Pansy said.

"Pans, I know you may not believe me... and you may think I'm just saying this but I'm not. Give me venteraserum if you don't believe me." Draco said.

"What is it Draco?" Pansy asked.

"I'm sorry" He began.

Pansy looked at him. "About what?" She asked.

"Everything." Draco said. "I messed up our relationship- I lost you. Everything." Draco said.

Pansy bit her lip to keep from crying.

"I was an idiot to think I had to drink away my pain. I had you." Draco said. "You are all I need... I love you." Draco looked at Pansy to see her reaction.

Pansy was crying.

Draco hugged her.

Pansy shook her head and pushed him back. "I know I'll come back tomorrow and you'll be drunk again." She said.

"Then don't leave me." Draco told her.

"I can't be by your side twenty four seven Draco." Pansy told him. "I miss the trust was used to have."

"I still trust you. Do you trust me?" Draco asked.

"No I don't." Pansy said bluntly. "You promised to love and hold me forever and always- you broke that. You promised we'd marry after school- were not married. You promised me you'd love me forever but you've drunk yourself to forget my name sometimes. How can I believe you?" Pansy asked him.

Draco opened his mouth.

Pansy wiped her eyes. "I love you too." She said quietly.

Draco looked at her.

"But I can't be with you. I want to look in your eyes and see you. I don't want to see a glossy stare." Pansy told him.

"Pansy I'll change." Draco promised again.

"Promises from your mouth are never held threw. When you change come talk to me." Pansy said. She started to leave the manor.

Draco grabbed her arm. "I'm sober now. I'm staying that way. Please don't go." Draco begged.

Pansy pulled out of his grasp. "I'm as good as gone." She told him. She walked out of the door falling against it as tears came to her eyes. "Please Drake... please clean up." She said quietly.

Andrea

Andrea awoke the next morning with a smile on her face. She walked down to the common room and saw Sara and Bridget there.

They looked at her. "Boyfriend." they said together.

"Huh?" Andrea asked.

"You got a boyfriend?" Bridget asked.

"What?" Andrea asked confused.

"Your happier today. Why?" Sara asked.

"Like she's not aloud to be happy?" Bridget asked.

"Not happier." Sara stated.

Bridget sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't have a boyfriend." Andrea stated.

Dominic came down the stairs and Andrea looked over at him with a smile.

"But a huge crush." Bridget said noticing.

"Morning ladies." Dominic greeted.

"Good morning Dominic." they greeted back.

"How are you this fine morning?" Dominic asked.

"Good." Bridget and Sara said.

"Fine." Andrea said with a smile.

Dominic smiled to seeing her smile.

The two were looking at each other. "Maybe we should go?" Sara suggested.

"What and miss the show?" Bridget said quietly.

"You know I can hear you... right?" Dominic asked sitting right beside her.

Bridget smiled innocently.

"And what show is that?" Dominic asked.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to ruin the ending for someone else?" Bridget asked.

"I don't recall my mother ever using those words- no. Sorry, dear." he said.

"He called me dear!" Bridget squealed to Sara.

"And I'm sure he can here you." Sara replied.

Dominic laughed and shook his head.

"Well, ladies, I better be off to the owlery. Pansy wants me to tell her how I am." Dominic said.

"Mind if I come? I should tell Drake how school is going." Andrea said.

"Not at all." Dominic replied.

They went to the owlery and each wrote something on a piece of parchment quickly.

Andrea gave hers to a stormy gray owl.

Dominic gave his to a black owl.

"Pansy Parkinson, Parkinson Manor." Dominic said to the owl just as Andrea said, "Draco Malfoy, Malfoy Manor."

The owls flew off.

Draco:

A Black owl landed on his window and he opened it up for the owl to come in. He took a letter from its leg. "No wait this is for---" Draco began but the owl was gone. "Pansy." Draco sighed.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Draco looked at the letter. He picked it up and started to walk out the door.

A house elf rushed in. "Master! Master!" It cried.

"What is it now!" Draco yelled.

"Its mistress Parkinson sir!" the house elf squeaked.

"What?" Draco asked concern in his voice.

"Mistress been attacked sir." the elf said.

"Where is she?" Draco demanded.

The elf pointed a shaky finger.

Draco ran to where the elf had pointed which was a room inside the manor.

A maid was dabbing her head with a damp cloth. "Master Malfoy, I found her laying infront of the house." she said.

Draco pushed Pansy's hair out of her face. "Who did this?" he asked the maid.

"I don't know, sir." The maid said.

Draco glared at her. "You don't know!" He yelled. "What good are you!" he yelled.

The maid jumped.

"Your fired!" Draco yelled.

Tears came to the maids eyes. She nodded kindly and left the room.

"Thats why you have none of the family workers left" Pansy said in a shakey voice.

"Pansy." Draco said with a releaved smile. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Pansy shook her head.

"Tell me." Draco demanded.

Pansy looked at Draco.

He brushed the hair out of her face. "Just tell me." He whispered.

"Death Eaters." Pansy said.

"What?" Draco asked.

Pansy closed her eyes. "They were looking- for you..." Pansy said.

"For me?" Draco asked.

Pansy nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you just tell them I was inside?" Draco asked.

"They were angry... I didn't want them to go after you." Pansy told him quietly.

Draco clenched his fists. "Do you know who they were?" he asked.

Pansy shook her head. "No..." she said quietly.

Draco's eyes were dark.

"Please Draco, just stay with me." Pansy pleaded.

Draco's eyes softened and he held her hand. He kissed her hand gently.

Pansy closed her eyes tears filling them.

Draco wipped them away.

An envelope stuck him from his pocket. He remembered, Dominic's letter. He took it out and handed it to her.

Pansy looked at it weakly.

"Its from Dominic, I got your letter by mistake." Draco said.

Pansy reached a shakey hand into her pocket.

Draco grabbed her hand gently.

"It's just shock." She insisted.

Draco nodded with a sigh. He wasn't fully believing her.

"It's your letter." She said. "Take it." Pansy told him.

Draco looked at her.

Pansy laughed some. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy get it out of my pocket- no funny business."

Draco smiled sheepishly. He took the letter out of her pocket.

Pansy placed her hand ontop of his.

Draco smiled. He left his hand ther beside her.

Both smiling at each other.

Andrea:

Andrea sat at the waters edge. She skipped a rock across the water.

A rock flew over her head and she jumped.

"Sorry!" A voice called.

Andrea nodded at the figure walking from behind her.

Andrea looked back.

A boy ran up. He was in her year, he had short brown hair and blue eyes. "I really am sorry- Really I am." he said nervously.

Andrea laughed. "Its okay." She said.

The boy rubbed his neck nervously. He laughed some.

"My names Andrea Malfoy." she told him. She stood up and extended her hand.

"I know." He replied. "I mean- ... I heard of you." he changed his words. "...My names Cian Saunders." He took her hand and shook it.

Andrea smiled and sat back down.

Cian sat beside her.

Meanwhile

Bridget and Sara sat up the hill and looked down.

"I have the urge." Sara said.

Bridget looked at her.

Sara pulled Bridget's arm up to behind Cian and Andrea quietly. She motioned for Bridget to push them in. She held up three fingers and mouthed "One, two, three"

They both shoved them into the lake and ran the opposite way laughing.

Andrea and Cian's heads popped up to late to see who pushed them.

Cian got out and offered her his hand.

Andrea took it and and he pulled her out of the water.

Andrea smiled at him.

Meanwhile:

Sara was laughing. "That kid is hot." she said.

"So tell me again why we just pushed them in?" Bridget asked.

Sara thought for a minute. "Seemed like fun?" she said questioningly.

Bridget laughed.

With Draco:

Draco had fallen asleep with Pansy in his arms.

Pansy smiled at him and snuggled up to him closely.

Romance was in the air.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

A tapping came at the common room window.

A student opened it and was pushed to the ground by swooping black owl.

It landed on Sara's shoulder.

"Hello Jasmine." Sara said with a smile.

"That your owl?" Andrea asked.

"No, not at all." Sara said taking a letter adressed to her. She smiled recognizing the hand writting. "Dad" she said. She opened it and sat on the couch.

Bridget suddenly coughed, she was standing behind her.

"What?" Sara asked looking at her.

"Holy Christ- your dad is- and-" Bridget all but fainted in shock.

Sara looked a bit pale. "What?" she asked.

"Your dad is-" Bridget began.

"Who?" Andrea asked.

"No one." Sara said.

"Come on were your friends." Bridget said. "Is he really your father?" she asked.

"Yes." Sara sighed.

"Who?" Andrea asked anxiously.

"Ha--" Bridget began.

"Sh." Sara said quickly. She sighed and pulled them off.

"My father is Harry Potter." she said.

"Your father is who!?" Andrea asked eyes wide.

"Harry Potter." Sara replied.

Andrea stared, Potter... she thought slowly. All her life she was raised being told how horrible they were.

"But your last name-" Bridget began.

"Is my mothers, Melina McCowin." Sara said.

Bridget and Andrea blinked.

Sara sighed. "I couldn't tell you- Dad made me promise not to unless I trusted them- he said it was for my own saftey." She said.

"Why- your a POTTER. Potter is a great name." Bridget said.

"Shh!" Sara shot at her. "Because, the things may seem settled but as long as my father and Lord Voldemort are living. They will never be settled."

With Draco:

Draco and Pansy had spent the day together and were now laying together on the couch.

Draco had his fingers laced within hers.

Pansy smiled happily and rested her head on his chest.

Draco smiled. Things were perfect. Just as they were before.

Meanwhile

Cian was looking in on where Bridget, Sara, and Andrea were.

He bit his lip and took a step. He turned around. He turned to walk in again but turned around.

Dominic walked in and put his arm around Andrea.

Andrea laughed. She didn't push his arm away.

Cian couldn't hear the conversation, but he grew angry and sad all at once. He stormed off, dropping a flower to the ground.

Later, Andrea was still kind of in shock from the news she had heard about her friend. She was friends with the enemy.

She didn't know what to do about it, she knew her brother was a follower of the dark lord and so were her parents.

She looked down at her pin and ring. She sighed.

"You okay?" Cian asked from behind her.

"Fine." Andrea replied.

Cian didn't really want to face her after seeing her with Dominic. He thought the two were dating. He grew angry again. "So how long have you and Dominic been together?" he asked.

Andrea looked at him. "What?" she asked with a laugh. "Dom and I are just friends." she said.

"Right..." Cian said still a bit jealous.

"Honestly, he doesn't like me like that. I'm sure of that." Andrea said.

"He does." Cian said.

Andrea looked at him. "He was almost my brother by marriage." She said.

"He still likes you." Cian said.

Andrea blinked.

Cian sighed some.

"Cian, he's so much older than me- did you think I was dating him?" she asked.

Cian didn't reply. "You two did seem cozy earlier." he said a bit bitter. He looked at the ground off some. He saw the red rose he had picked for Andrea earlier and sighed. He picked it up and saw foot prints on it. "I came to give you this earlier." he said slowly. "But... I- well" he rubbed his neck.

"I am not with Dominic." Andrea interjected. "You saw us joking around didn't you?" she said. "Me and Dom- were friends." she added. She didn't feel the need to say the part about the huge crush she had on him.

Cian looked embarassed. "Oh..." he said.

Andrea laughed. "So- you were going to give me that beautiful rose?" she asked with a smile.

Cian blushed. "Yes." he said.

Andrea took the rose with a smile. "I love it- its beautiful, still."

Cian smiled. "Beautiful like you- with out the footprint..." he told her.

Andrea laughed.

Cian rubbed his neck nervously again.

Andrea smiled at him.

Cian blushed. "I- well-..." he looked for the right words to say.

Andrea laughed. "Just say it" she told him.

"I was wonder..." Cian began.

"Yes..." Andrea urged him to go on.

"Maybe I should show you..." Cian said.

"Well go on" Andrea said.

Cian leaned in and kissed her gently.

Andrea blinked.

"Well... goodnight." Cian said as he left.

Dominic who had been watching from up the top of the steps turned around and went back to his dorm.


End file.
